Locker 27
by MiniNarwhalsWOOT
Summary: And all she wanted to do was to move on and forget her past. Why? Locker 27. The locker that gave Annabeth her best and worst memory of her life. But what happens when she meets a familiar black-haired boy that makes her face all the hardships she was trying to forget about? I mean, he couldn't be the same person... right? All mortal.
1. Prologue

**Locker 27**

**Hello guys! I'm back with a NEW story! Yaaay! I posted it early for you guys! This story is called Locker 27, and it's an AU and they are all mortal. Hopefully, you guys will love this story as much as I love writing it.**

**READ BELOW! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Before, you start reading, this will be the older Annabeth and Percy Jackson explaining to their kids what happened. So, the _real_ story hasn't started yet. Every line break will be a change in time, so the kids will be talking quite alot xD. If there's a '...', that means that there is a pause, and the story will continue. Also, the story will mainly be in third person, but sometimes it will be in first. Don't worry, I won't change it every 5 minutes xD. **

**Just a heads up, the beginning WILL be confusing at first, but it will all add up in the end. Also, there will be some Annabeth X Luke in it. But don't worry, Percy Jackson isn't there for no reason (wink wink)!**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

…

**Prologue **

Annabeth Jackson quickly checked the oven for the turkey that was about to be served for Thanksgiving. She gazed over to the window and sighed. The weather started to get cold as frost glazed over their windows.

She quickly blew her hair out of her face and walked around the house. There was giggling and yelling as her kids ran around upstairs, playing tag. Annabeth sighed again. Her two kids were troublemakers just like Percy, and they never stopped moving.

The phone started to ring and Annabeth picked it up, smiling, "Hey Seaweed Brain," she greeted. There was chattering in the background.

"Hey Wise-Girl, I brought the gang over for dinner," Percy tried to over-speak Thalia, who was yelling 'I WILL KILL YOU ALL'.

"Dinner…" she trailed off as her eyes suddenly popped open, "Crap!" she dashed towards the oven and swung it open.

"What? What happened?!" Percy frantically spoke through the phone. A puff of smoke covered Annabeth's face as she coughed, "Annabeth?" Percy said again, freaking out even more.

"I'm fine Seaweed Brain, just um… ruined our dinner?" Annabeth hit herself for this careless mistake.

"And how?" Percy said, with a hint of relief in her phone. Annabeth rolled her eyes, Percy always expects the worst.

"Um… I kinda burnt the turkey." Annabeth muttered back, regretfully tossing it out. That costed 20 bucks _plus_ tax.

"Oh…" Percy only said. Annabeth could _feel_ him trying not to smirk and laugh. She grit her teeth in embarrassment.

"Yes, Annabeth _Jackson_ messed up," she growled, watching her two kids, Gina and Harrison Jackson run into the living room.

Gina Jackson was only 10 years old with black hair with grey eyes. Her personality was more like Annabeth's: persistant, logical, and all the good stuff. Harrison was different. He's 14 years old with dark blond hair and bright green eyes, cloned from his father's.

"That's okay, I can get takeout for you," Percy offered, snapping Annabeth back to the topic. _Messed-up. Burnt turkey. Right._

"Good idea," she agreed, using one had to stop Harrison from slamming into the wall. She grabbed the stuff animal from him and gave it to Gina. Harrison cried out in protest.

"Alright, same place?" Percy asked.

"Yup," she agreed again, "Remember—"

"to have the chicken grilled, not fried,"

"And—"

"Always make sure you have brown rice not white."

"Don't forget—"

"to add extra olives and a cup of tea squeezed with lemons. AND ONLY 2 cubes of sugar," Percy recited, like he did it a million times.

Annabeth sighed, "you know me so well,"

"Of course I do," Percy mused and she rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Come back soon Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered, "Love you,"

"Love you too," and the line went blank.

…

When Percy came back, Gina and Harrison was already setting up the table while chattering and arguing at each other. Thalia and Nico burst in carrying the bags.

"Aunt Thalia!" Gina grinned.

"Hey kiddo," Thalia ruffled her hair and set the bags on the tables. Gina happily hugged Nico and he bent down and hugged her back, making an _I-want-to-hug-you-but-I-don't-like-being-touched_ face. The rest of the gang filed in, warming up themselves. Annabeth growled when Percy smirked.

"Burnt turkey, huh?" Percy's smirk turned wider. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, okay? Deal with it" Annabeth defended. Percy laughed and leaned towards her.

"Alright, I'll deal with it," his lips were inches away until—

"EW!" the kids yelled and covered their eyes. Percy laughed and Annabeth rolled her eyes and pecked his cheek.

"Come on James and Melody," Piper pushed them forward. They all had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. James was 13 and Melody was 8 years old. James was like Jason, serious but friendly while Melody on the other hand… she was like Aphrodite herself.

The boys watched football while the girls set up some last effects.

"Come on guys! Dinner!" Annabeth yelled and the boys came charging forward like there was a plate of gold in front of them.

"Idiots," Thalia muttered and the girls laughed and sat down with them.

…

Once they were done, all of them settled down on the couch and the kids stared at Annabeth with their best puppy dog eyes. Annabeth looked suspicious and slowly she began to realize.

"No guys," Annabeth muttered.

"Please?" Harrison's eyes turned into circles. Annabeth bit back her _awww _and shook her head.

"No," Annabeth said. Percy raised his eyebrows and smirked. Annabeth growled, "Peruses Jackson, if you side on them I swear—"

"I will use it," Percy said.

"You will not," she responded.

"I will,"

"Don't you dare…"

Percy used his baby seal eyes that she could never say no to and she grit her teeth.

"Damn it! Fine! Question time!" Annabeth said, exasperated. The kids cheered.

Question time is a _little_ even that Percy set up in which the kids ask the adults any question without her yelling at them. In the kids' point of view, it means: _Ask-as-many-dirty-questions-you-could-think-of _time.

The kids all raised their hands and Annabeth first chose Melody.

"Daddy? Where do babies come from?" Melody asked sweetly. All the kids looked at Jason expectantly and James and Harrison tried not to laugh, leaving sniggering noises in the background. Jason looked embarrassed and scratched his neck.

"Well Mel—" Jason started but Piper cut him off.

"When a man loves a women, a baby will realize and will start to grow in mommy's belly," Piper explained.

"But I thought it's when a guy and a girl—" Melody started.

"Okay!" Percy stood up and pointed at Harrison, "Next question,". Harrison beamed and thought for a while, scrunching his eyebrows, like how Percy would do it. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Harrison was clueless like Percy as well.

"Why aren't Thalia and Nico together yet?" Harrison suddenly blurted out. Thalia and Nico blushed and inched away from each other.

"Harrison Jackson!" Annabeth scolded.

"Sorry," He mumbled. She pinched the bridge of her nose and pointed at Gina. A girl who makes reason.

"How did you guys meet?" she asked innocently. Percy and Annabeth smiled, like it was a good memory as they held hands, receiving disgusted looks from the kids and Thalia.

"It's a loooong story," The Stolls said together, making Annabet scoff.

"Can you tell us?" Gina asked. Annabeth shook her head stubbornly until Gina made Percy's baby seal eyes.

"Fine," Annabeth sighed and the kids cheered, high-fiving Gina.

"She got my eyes!" Percy laughed, high-fiving Gina as well. Annabeth growled and shoved Percy forward.

"You go first then Seaweed Brain," She said and Percy shrugged. He sat down in the middle.

"Alright, I guess it starts when I moved to Goode High…"

**Hope you enjoyed! If it's good and it received a decent amount of reviews (I dunno, like 8-10?), then I'll continue. If not, then I'll delete this 3 days prior to the postings and create a new one. This is just a test, so the real story didn't start just yet ;). I already finished the 1st chapter, I'm just waiting for some feedback! **

**Thanks and have a wonderful school year!**


	2. Chapter 1

**LOCKER 27**

**Hello! Thanks for the 5 reviews! Love y'all! I expected more, but hey, gotta keep what cha have. It's just the prologue, so it's just a test run and all that good stuff. **

**This is where the story starts! Lots of twists in this story, mind you. SO BE PREPARED! This is the most well-prepared story I have ever written and the first ALL MORTAL one. So yeah, CCs me likey. xD Enjoy and REVIEWWWWW! Free cookies to people who do!**

**Thanks to Magenta Brave, Sage Derwing, Sora Loves Rain, ChaseTheClouds, and HopeInFaith who reviewed. **

...

**Chapter 1**

**Percy**

Percy threw on his backpack and slammed his house door shut. He moved in around a week ago so his parents forced him to go to Goode High. As much as he wants to sacrifice his mom's cooking just to miss school, he couldn't _stand_ not eating her cookies for a week. And the reason he moved... let's just say it's complicated. He trudged down the streets with his brain pounding and his hoodie on. Chattering surrounded him as he rushed to school.

Once he made it into the school, people were staring at him like he was an alien from outer space. His hand went over his face just to see whether there's something strange on it: like a cat or something. Percy didn't seem to detect anything and trudged down the hallway again, with a million eyes on him. Some girls giggled and the guys rolled their eyes and turned their backs on him. Percy rolled his eyes with them.

_Great _he thought, _I'm already judged by people I don't even know._

He walked into the office and looked down at the secretary. Her triangle glasses intimidated him as she slowly looked up from her keyboard. Percy fiddled with this pockets as she kept staring at him, pressing one key at a time. He cleared his throat and wiped the sweat onto his pants.

"What do you want _sweetie_?" the secretary smiled, her yellow teeth showing. Percy laughed uneasily and shouldered his bag. This isn't what he expected his first day to be like. He tried to smile back at her.

"Um... I'm looking for my schedule... ma'am." Percy added the 'ma'am' part once she started to glare at him.

"Name?" She asked, taking off her glasses.

"Percy Jackson... ma'am," He cringed as she glared at him again. The printer beeped slowly as they continued to stare at each other.

"The principal will be right with you..._honey_," she tried for a smile again and gave me my schedule. I thanked her and walked in the door. Percy sighed when the principal called him in.

The principal looked stern. He was thin with a bushy brown mustache and dark brown hair neatly combed. His brown eyes spun around as Percy entered the room. His black coffee mug was right next to the tag that said: '_Principal_'.

"Hello Percy," he greeted as Percy nervously sat down.

"Hi, um... sir." Percy muttered back, trying to look at him in the eyes. An awkward silence filled up the room as the principal twiddled his fingers.

"Well I just wanted to with you wonderful year! Do you need a guide?" the principal broke the ice and laughed loudly.

"No sir," he thanked him, "My cousins go here too," The principal frowned.

"Your cousins shouldn't be trusted, they are awful troublemakers. My daughter will lead you to your first period class. How old are you son?"

* * *

"I am not a troublemaker!" Nico declared, interrupting Percy.

"Yeah! How can he say such things? We were his best friends!" Thalia boomed, standing up.

"Um... you made the chandelier drop on him," Piper remarked.

"That was the Stolls!" They said at the same time. The Stolls glared at Piper.

"Yeah Pipes, how can you _not_ credit us?" Travis whined.

"Yeah, what kinda person are you?" Connor added. Percy cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt your debate," Percy raised his hands in surrender when they all glared at him, "Anyway..."

* * *

"17 sir," Percy responded, twiddling his fingers with the principal.

"Perfect! My daughter is also 17, so she will show you." The principal offered. He typed a few buttons on his phone and looked back at him. "She will be right out the door."

Percy thanked him and shakily walked out the door. He turned his head to the left and saw a girl that was way too close to him. She had brown hair that was swept to the side with fake eyelashes, that are too long, dark purple eye shadow that faded to blue, and light pink lip-gloss. She was wearing a crop shirt that showed way too much of her boobs to Percy and a high cut skirt with black converse. She drew a black heart on her left cheek bone.

"Hey," she said seductively, "My name is Cate*****,". Percy squirmed away from her a few inches and waved.

"Um, Percy?" He said, reassuring himself more than Cate. She walked closer.

"Cute..." she ran a finger across his chest with her long red nails, making him gag, "Hot!" she puckered her lips.

"Can you show me the way now?" Percy asked, pushing her away. Her eyes flashed disappointment but she smiled anyway.

"Yeah, let's go," She walked off and Percy reluctantly followed.

* * *

"You followed her?" James said in disbelief. Percy shrugged, earning a punch from Annabeth. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I was lost!" Percy shrugged again. Annabeth shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why am I always with the stupid man?" Annabeth said and Percy glared at her.

"Excuse me, Wise Girl?" He raised an eyebrow, "You don't like any of this?" Percy gesturered to his body. Annabeth smirked.

"Nope," Annabeth said simply and he gasped. He did the _talk-to-the-hand_ motion as everyone laughed. Percy and Annabeth may have grown older, but their personalities never got old.

* * *

After she showed Percy to all his classes, they still had around 30 minutes before school starts. It was kind of awkward when he was just standing, with his whistles echoing the halls. He yawned and smacked his lips and realized that Cate was still too close to him as he leaned on the locker.

"So," Cate fluttered her eyelashes, "Wanna hang out?" She grabbed Percy's arm possessively as he tried to scoot away from her.

"Um, no thanks," He said, picking her arm away from him like it was a disease. He tried a smile as she pouted.

"Come on," she begged. "It'll be fun. You know you like me." Percy blushed a dark red and turned away from her.

"Um..." Percy started until a voice behind him saved his life.

"Percy!" He turned around to see Thalia and the rest of the gang tackle him with hugs. It was still the same: Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, the Stolls, and Clarisse. Percy grinned.

_My family_. He charged towards them as they crashed together. His smile was chin-to-chin.

"Hey guys!" Percy hugged them again. This is the reason he chose to move into this school, and mainly because Thalia would smash him to bits if he didn't.

"Excuse me," Cate said in the background.

"You're excused," Thalia glared at her with daggers. The boys shrunk a little as they walked past her, trying to ignore her electric blue eyes. Cate stamped her foot angrily and put her small hands on her hips.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She snapped back and grabbed Percy's arm again. "Percy, they're awful people-"

"Says the girl in the bikini shirt," Nico muttered a little too loudly. We all started snickering as Cate's face flushed red. She let go of his arm and glared at Thalia.

"Whatever," she said when she realized that she lost. She walked off, with her hips swaying.

When the girl was finally out of Percy's sight, he sighed with relief.

"I can't believe she's the principal's daughter," he whined, "She was all over me," Everyone looked at him like his face just turned green. Percy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Um," Piper said, "She's not the principal's daughter,"

"_What?_"

"Yeah..." Piper trailed off. Percy almost toppled over.

"Then who is?"

Piper shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think he has one-"

"Maybe it's his adoptive daughter," Jason offered, grinning at Piper. Her cheeks turned into a slight shade of pink, but it wasn't obvious due to her tanned skin.

"Oh yeah," Piper mused, "his adoptive-"

"Anyway," Thalia interrupted, "You two can make out later. Let's share schedules. I'm pretty sure I bribed the secretary enough to make us all have the same schedule together," Nico high-fived Thalia and grinned. Thalia earned a few 'nice' and 'cool' from the gang.

"You bribed the secretary?" Percy asked, rolling his eyes. Thalia shrugged.

"It was kinda easy." He roled his eyes again as we walked towards my first class. Thalia was right, we had the exact same schedule. She beamed with pride as the bell rang.

Suddenly, a hand came tapped Percy from behind. He quickly turned around and saw Frank with concerned eyes on his face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Frank asked with Hazel next to him. Percy winced but forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Just... a little tired, that's all," He responded. Frank nodded and walked into the doorway. Percy sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

...

During lunch, Percy waited at the line as the girls giggled and filed behind me. He rolled his eyes and continued walking down the line. The Stolls then bumped in a winked at the girls. They all made disgusted faces and filed away. Percy smirked at them.

"Hey Percy, nice job shooing the girls away," Travis glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Percy, you always make things worse," Connor added, giving him a punch. Percy shrugged and took out his wallet.

"_Little boy_, why the _hell_ are you paying?" Travis snapped at his face. Percy blinked a few times. They both simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, you're lucky you're our friends," Connor said as he unclipped the strap away from the pole when the cashier wasn't looking. Percy looked stupidly at them.

"Well?" Travis demanded. As much as it hurts to not pay (not really), Percy walked out of the line, snatching the wallet back.

"You're welcome," they sing-songed together at the same time. Percy ignored them and walked forward, whistling. They scurried along with him and Percy grinned. His grin faded when he finally saw her.

She had a dark grey hoodie on as she read a book, ignoring the chattering and greetings she got. Her curly blond hair flowed down to her shoulders as her familiar grey eyes observed her book. Time literally slowed down as he racked in his brain on the time on the last time he saw her. Percy's mind went blank as he kept searching in his mind. He grumbled with frustration as his mind went blank again.

"-is amazing," Travis snapped him back to reality. Percy looked at them confused, holding his fries in his hand, for the Stolls ate the rest.

"You ate too slow-" Travis started.

"So we decided to help you," Connor finished.

"Um... right. I need to go, I have... to meet with Ms. Bloom, " He walked off as they waved bye with confusion.

Percy pushed through the crowd as he tried to find the mysterious girl. He started to run when he saw a flash of blond. Apparently, he wasn't careful as he slammed into the locker. He groaned in pain as he peeled himself off. His face was flushed with embarrassment. He felt his forehead.

"Not the brightest, aren't you?" Percy snapped his head around, with his hand still on his forehead.

It was the girl. She didn't look up as she spoke, so he traced the lines of the marks on his forehead.

_L-O-C-K-E-R 27_

Locker 27.

**There we go! I'm sorry it wasn't very long. I'll try to increase it in the future chapters. **

**This is when the story **_**actually**_** starts. Hope you review! :) **

**And also, if you see a bunch of first person stuff, I greatly apologize, this is my first time writing in third person, so... yeah. **

**Review! **

***= Yeah, I used my own name in case someone gets offended by me using their name. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Locker 27**

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update since like forever! I was extremely busy with volleyball and schoolwork and I had to juggle these things around. So, sorry to keep you guys waiting.**

**Also, the flashes form back to forth will slowly decrease, because the story will not flow properly if they interrupt. And, sooner or later, they will not have anymore flashbacks until the last few chapters of the story. That will probably start around the 4th or even the next chapter. Just a heads up!**

**And now, I'm gonna scream. **

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE 9 (LIKE WHAT THE HELL?) REVIEWS! IT WAS SO AMAZING SINCE I NORMALLY GET 4 IN 2 CHAPTERS! ;ALKSJFPOAIWEJFPOIAWEVIANWPOI! AND 12 FOLLOWERS AND FAVS? AWPEOIFJAPWOEINAOWIBNOIB!**

**Kay, I'm done. :3 Don't judge. Onwards!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Percy**

She was still looking down when his shocked expression was still on his face. Percy then realized how red his face was from running into the locker. His face turned redder as the girl looked up and smirked.

"Which proves my point," She stated simply. Her grey eyes challenged his green as swirls of storm clouds spiraled around her pupils. He could just get lost into them...

_Stop it!_

"Um," He said slowly, like it was a new word to him. Percy scratched his head as he tried not to blush harder, if that was even possible. The girl stared at him like he was a piece of bacon that was about to be eaten. Percy shuffled uncomfortably as he tried to act normal when she raised an eyebrow. Her eyes started to cloud up as she blink a few times.

"You look like my..." the girl shook her head and went back to her book. Percy started to feel uneasy when she trailed off. Curiosity and worry took over him as he cleared his throat and swallowed a huge lump that blocked it.

"Like what?" Percy pressed. The girl scowled and glared at him.

"None of your business," she growled. Percy tried for a joke and raised his arms up in surrender.

"Some one's on their-"

"You finish that sentence, I will cut your tongue off." she challenged, looking up from her book as her eyes started to redden with her cheeks. Percy thought she looked kinda cute when she was embarrassed, or maybe it was just him playing with his own mind. He sighed and dropped his head.

"Thanks, you look familiar too," he muttered to himself. Percy turned his back until the girl started to stand up immediately after he said the sentence. Her eyes widened with surprise and fear as she stumbled back a little. Her hoodie fell off as her curls started to flow down her shoulders.

"What did you say?!" the girl slammed her book shut as Percy turned around. Her grey eyes cleared and she narrowed her eyes into slits.

"I _said_ you looked familiar," He repeated, "That's why I came." He said cooly, like he was the ruler of the world. Percy thought she was going to spit something smart back but instead she came up with:

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Awkward silence filled up the conversation. Percy decided to break the ice and held out his hand. "I'm Percy."

"P-Pe-Per-" She spluttered but swallowed her words down and took his hand. It was firm but soft at the same time. The girl said in a bold voice and she straightened her back. "Annabeth Chase." Percy's brain filled up with dictionaries as he tried to look up her name. _So familiar. _Miniature versions of him started to run around in his brain as file cabinets exploded with frustration. Percy squeezed his eyes shut and pushed the thought back before he breaks down.

"Nice to meet you," He grinned and Annabeth replied with a small smile, showing parts of her white teeth. After the introductions-

* * *

"You fell in love and kissed!" Melody jumped up suddenly, giggling and clapping.

"Um no," Annabeth said, laughing.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, "_quite_ the opposite,"

* * *

After the introductions, Percy thought she was the most snobby, stuck-up, meanie-butt-like person in the world.

"I can't believe you!" Annabeth hissed at him, trying to stand over him. Percy rolled his eyes.

"You are the worst person in the world!" They both yelled at the same time. The battle was grey-against green as they glared at each other, one more vicious than the other.

"Dick," she hissed again.

"Jerk," Percy spat.

"Loser,"

"Stupid,"

"Wanna-be,"

"Smart a-"

"You take that back!" she roared , her eyes turning slightly redder than before. Percy then realized his accomplishment and puffed up his chest.

"Too _bad_, Wise-girl!" He said with triumph. Annabeth glared at him for a second, and then realizing that she couldn't hold it anymore, she started bursting out laughing.

"Ahahaha! Wise-wise-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she chocked and started laughing again. Percy stood there stupidly, not catching a whiff of what's going on. Annabeth laughed again, leaning on the lockers. When she stopped, she smirked at him.

"Well, dummy, clearly I can tell you aren't the brightest." She giggled and wiped her tears away.

"Wha?" Percy cocked his head to the side like a dog and she laughed harder. "I still don't get what's funny," she roared with laughter as he still stood there with his stupid face on.

"Ahahahaaaaa..." she finally stopped laughing and cleared her throat, "Wise-girl is a very nice compliment, dummy," she said, mocking his confused tone.

"Hey!" Percy protested, "It was the best I could think of!"

"Damn right it was the best thing you could think of!" she laughed again, clutching her stomach. Percy sighed, but smiled at how they made up so quickly; enemies to long-year best friends.

* * *

Annabeth started laughing as Percy suddenly stopped his story.

"Seriously?" he whined as she continued to laugh.

"Wise-wise-BWAHAHAHAHA!" She doubled over laughing again.

"Is it that funny?" Percy complained, throwing his hands up.

"I dunno man," Jason commented, "It is kinda amusing."

"Are you all serious?" Percy yelled over Annabeth's roars of laughter.

"Wow, I've never seen Mommy laugh so much," Gina observed as Annabeth was laying on Percy still laughing.

"Whatever," Percy grumbled.

* * *

Once Annabeth stopped laughing once and for all, Percy decided to make Wise-girl her nickname.

"Truce?" He asked, grinning like mad.

"Truce." she confirmed, shaking on it. She smiled back, showing her teeth. She slammed her book shut and picked up her backpack, "Later, dummy!" and she dashed off for 5th period. Percy smiled as she ran off, with both hands clutching her textbook. Her hood was back up but he could still see the golden stands of hair that blew behind her. Percy then ripped off a piece of binder paper and scratched a few words on it. He laughed as he shoved it in her locker so Annabeth could read it during passing period.

But Percy still wonders... why does her name sound so familiar? Why is _she_ so familiar?

...

Once school as over, Percy opened his locker as he was texting Thalia, who got detention for yelling the word "DIE!" in front of the teacher. As the knob cranked open, pieces of paper started to pour out with a bunch of hearts and Mrs. Jacksons on them. Percy sighed and threw them away as he slammed his locker shut. Suddenly, as if on cue, another locker note fluttered out of his locker. Percy opened it and smiled.

_Locker 27 it is dummy. _

_Annabeth Chase_

_P.S. Locker notes are so last year. And good luck handling a bunch of love notes. _

_P.P.S. DO NOT CALL ME ANNIE!_

Percy laughed and shoved the note in his front pocket of his backpack. When he turned around, Percy saw the Stolls, Nico, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel peering over him. Percy blinked a few times and yelped. The Stolls started to become snatchy and started grabbing his backpack away from him.

"Holy-" Percy snatched his backpack back but the Stolls got a-hold of the front pocket. "Noooo!" he yelled as they all started playing tug-o-war with his backpack. Percy decided to give up and brace the embarrassment and the Stolls opened the front pocket and unfolded the note. They smirked at him as Percy blushed.

"Who's Annabeth?" Nico asked, smirking. Percy blushed a deep shade of red as Jason whistled.

"My, my, my." The Stolls whistled together again. Percy then started to break the Guiness World Record of the reddest blush in the whole entire world. He groaned as the whole gang started to examine it, with magnifying glasses and everything. He shoved his hands in his pocket, trying not to break his own record.

"She's just a friend-stop it!" Percy yelled as they started drawing hearts all around her name. He broke his own record by a long shot as they colored it pink and red.

"There we go, way better." Piper beamed. Percy tried to cover his own face as they showed it to me.

"I just met her today guys!" Percy protested, snatching the note back and putting it in her pocket. Red and pink hearts surrounded her perfect handwriting in Sharpie. Somebody even wrote _Kiss-Me_ on the side.

"Aww, love at first sight!" Piper cooed, squishing my cheeks. Percy smacked her off and she grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously guys!" He whined, feeling helpless.

"Fine, but don't you dare think we won't make fun of you tomorrow," Leo grinned, crossing his arms and winking at a passing girl. The girl rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"Or the next few hours," Piper added out of nowhere, high-fiving Leo.

"Whatever," Percy crossed his arms and stormed off, "Now let's go," They all laughed at his childish behavior and followed him to his car.

* * *

"Ahh... such a good memory," Piper looked up dreamily, she then looked down and smirked, "You're face was literally a tomato."

"Shut-up," Percy grumbled.

"Wait, so you pass notes to each other by locker," Harrison reasoned. Percy nodded as he thought for a second.

"Do you still have the note?" James asked, grinning. Percy blushed when he said that.

"Maybe..." he mumbled and Annabeth laughed.

"You do have the note!" Annabeth pushed him, "Where is it?"

"Uh..." he trailed off, pretending to forget. Since it was Percy, it was a pretty good prediction that he probably forgot it. However, being the Annabeth she is, she didn't fall for it.

"I know you have it Persues," she raised an eyebrow and he finally gave in. Percy ran into the closet and dug into his old backpack and handed her the note. The pink hearts were slightly faded but her writing still scrawled on with sharpie. Annabeth smiled and gave the note back.

"Percy, you are so sweet," she then kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder, making him smile. The kids' eyes were uncovered and they looked up.

"Are you guys done yet?" Melody asked.

* * *

When they came to Percy's house, Percy already smelled the blue cookies that were in the oven. He skipped to the door and sung it open. His mom's frizzy brown hair was tied up and her tired, warm eyes shone at him.

"Percy!" His mom came and kissed his cheek as Percy took a cookie and munched on it.

"Boys,' Piper rolled her eyes and smashed onto the couch.

**(Warning: Ultimate Jasper. Squeal at your own risk.)**

"Glad you enjoy it, beauty queen," Leo grinned, raising his eyebrows, nodding his head towards Jason, who was too busy eating his cookies to notice the sudden plan that the rest of the gang set up. Jason walked back into the kitchen and everyone except Piper looked mischievous.

"Shut-up," Piper blushed and turned away. Percy smirked. Sweet revenge.

"Aww, Piper, you want hearts around his name too?" Percy teased, scratching Jason on a piece of napkin.

"Shut up!" Piper screeched, trying to snatch the napkin away from me. Percy laughed because she was too short.

"Why is my name full of hearts on a piece of napkin?" Jason asked, who just returned from putting the plate in the sink. The Stolls looked at each other, and then to Jason.

"Oh la la," The Stolls said together.

"Well Piper dear-" Travis started.

"-drew hearts on that napkin-" Connor continued.

"No I didn't!" She yelled , still trying to snatch the paper away from Percy. Percy looked at the gang and grinned, and they grinned back.

"Yeah, I saw with my own eyes," Frank said, receiving 'ooohs' from the crowd. Percy handed the note to Jason, who read it carefully like it was a third of his grade.

"See, she totally likes you," Leo commented, with a mischievous grin.

"Yes-"

"-she does-" Connor finished.

"Seriously, Jason-" Piper blushed, "don't listen to them. Nico disagrees, right?" Piper looked at Nio, who looked up suddenly.

"Wha-" Nico started.

"See?" Piper said.

"This does look like her hand-writing," Jason observed.

"It does not!" Piper argued, her face red, "I can't believe-"

She was interrupted when Jason pulled her in and kissed her. Piper's eyes widened and closed as it turned into a make-out session.

"Yes!" Leo cheered.

"About time," Frank admitted, "They were into each other for three years," Percy laughed and looked at them. A sense of jealousy spread through his veins.

_Why can't I be perfect like them?_ Percy sighed and looked down at his cookies.

* * *

"Wow, so that's how you fell in love," Melody said in a bored tone, "on a piece of paper."

Piper and Jason sheepishly smiled.

"Yup," Percy said, popping the 'p'.

"I can't believe I missed all this!" Annabeth complained. We all scoffed.

"Oh trust me, there's going to be way more stuff going on than just Piper and Jason making out," Percy grinned. The gang agreed as they sat in closer, thinking back on the moments that stayed in their mind forever.

* * *

**Yeah! It's a little longer this time, but not as much. However, I will be trying to increase the word count. More description coming soon!**

**Again, I'm sorry if there's any 1st person in this, I'm still adjusting to 3rd. **

**Thanks to FandomsAreMyLife4Ever, ChaseTheClouds, TheNiceCritic, and Yao Ren for reviewing!**

**REVIEW! FREE COOKIES TO WHO DO! **

**Cate**


	4. Chapter 3

**Locker 27**

**HEY HEY HEY! I'm back and I thank you so much for the 3 reviews! Mwah mwah! :3 Sorry for not updating. Again, volleyball kinda got in the way. Thanks y'all for the 16 follows and all that good stuff. Love you guys! Keep reading my lovelies! **

**Heads up, italicized font means a flashback. :)**

**BLOOD OF OLYMPUS COMES OUT SOON APWOEIFJAWPOIEHGAWOEFWPOIJ! Kay, let's do this!**

**On with it!**

**...**

**Percy**

As weeks pass by, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson started communicating by locker notes fluttering out and meeting at Locker 27. He felt guilty for leaving behind the gang for this girl... but hey, it was worth it... right? Every time Percy asked them whether they wanted to meet Annabeth, they would laugh and say no.

Percy walked up to Annabeth and grinned as she didn't respond. She was wearing a grey sweater and dark blue jeans with Uggs. Her hair was down as she played with the strings on the sweater as her other hand was on the book.

"Hey Wise-girl," He sat down and peered over her shoulder. She didn't respond as her eyes were still stuck on the paper. Her finger was on one page as she traced over the paper. He observed her for a minute, letting her finish the chapter. Then, Percy sighed and smiled mischievously. He yelled in her ear, "EARTH TO WISE GIRL!" She jumped and swung her head around, with her blond curls cascading over her face. Percy thought it was really cute when she looked surprised.

When she saw him, she scowled with her grey eyes darkening. He had to admit too, they could be real scary if she tried.

"What do you want dummy?" her voice was dangerously low, as if she was warning him that a bomb was going to go off any second. This made him a little unsteady, but being the Percy he is, he shook it off and hugged her, making her squirm.

"I just want some attention!" Percy smiled goofily as she pushed him off, growling some very unpleasant words at him. His grin turned wider as he sat back up.

"Now all your stupid Percy-germs are on me. I swear I could feel myself turning more stupid," she grumbled as she wiped his 'germs' on Percy's sleeve. He chuckled as she straightened her back and sighed. Annabeth looked at me and smiled.

"You know you like it," Percy grinned even more that it made him look like a moron. Her smile was wiped off like a baby wipe and she rolled her eyes. She rolled up her sleeves and she stole a chip from him, exaggerated the munches to make him feel bad. Percy pouted and she laughed.

"You should seriously-" Percy started and stopped when he saw deep cuts on her arms, still red and oozing a little blood.

"What?" She asked and looked where I was looking. She blushed and rolled back her sleeves again. Annabeth laughed uneasily as she curled back a strand of hair with her fingers. This was why she always wears long sleeves, this was why she winces every time he touches her.

_She cuts?_ Percy thought, _For what reason?_

Percy took a deep breath. He shook his head.

"You can show it," he said simply, "everyone has a few battle scars," Percy grinned and she returned it giving butterflies to Percy. He loves it when she smiles, her face lights up like she doesn't care what the hell is going on to the world.

They ate in silence, Annabeth stealing Percy's chips as her. She sighed heavily.

"You don't have to show pit on me," she said softly and Percy shrugged. He handed her the bag as she shoved a few of them in her mouth, making loud crunching sounds.

"It seems like the right thing to do. Trust me, I don't know how to handle this either,"

Annabeth laughed and the room became brighter to Percy. He smiled back as her grey eyes sparkled with energy. They stared at each other. Percy could feel a blush creep to his cheeks. His eyes popped open when Annabeth ran into him and hugged him. She started to sob and sniffle as Percy hesitantly patted her back. He never saw her like this. Normally, she would be strong and confident, now she looks as if the love of her life died.

"Hey," Percy said warmly, hugging her tighter. "It's...going to be okay," Percy felt a tear land on his shirt.

Suddenly, Annabeth tensed up, and quickly pulled away. He looked at her as she waved bye and dashed off into the hallway.

_What the hell?_ Percy said, confused.

What's up with her? Is she really okay?

Percy was about to find out.

...

After school, Percy dashed over to Locker 27 to meet Annabeth. Instead, he saw her laughing and talking with another guy on the other side of the hallway. She was playing with her hair and her face was red. She clutched onto her textbooks as she headed Percy's direction. Percy felt unwanted sparks of jealousy that shot up his spine. He knew something was wrong with him, but how should he tell Annabeth without making her mad?

The tall dude had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked around a year older than Percy and a lot more mature. His muscles were well-toned as crinkles surrounded his eyes when he smiled.

_He's just a friend_ Percy thought and picked up his feet and ran to her. Annabeth grinned and waved. He felt a sense of confidence, for she ignored the tall dude for him. She walked over to me and the guy followed. His grin was gone when he looked up and down at me, like Percy was a failed test subject.

"Hey Percy, I need to show you someone," she pushed the tall dude forward and he looked at me with a genuine smile. Maybe's he's not so bad. Percy smiled back.

When Annabeth realized that neither of them said anything, she shot a glare at Percy and nodded her head at the tall dude. Her glare bored into his neck. Percy cleared his dry throat and held out his hand.

"Percy," he grinned when the tall dude shook his hand instead of slapping him or something. At least he's not a bitch.

"Luke," Luke confirmed and Percy's grin faded. Luke. The captain of the football team.

_Why am I so surprised?_ Percy said sarcastically in his mind. _Of course! It _has_ to be the captain of the _football_ team!_

Annabeth cleared her throat and smiled brightly at Luke, "So Luke, I needa go so I'll see you soon?" Annabeth blushed when he laughed. Percy raised an eyebrow and resisted trying to smirk at how stupid she looks right now.

"Sure Annie, later!" Luke ran off with his buddies and Annabeth sighed dreamily. Percy rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"_Please_ do _not_ tell me you're in love with the captain of the football team," Percy raised his eyebrows when she stared at the hallway, her mouth partially open. He tapped her shoulder, "Annabeth?" Her eyes snapped at me, with a hint of annoyance as she crossed her arms and stamped her foot.

Correction, with _extreme_ annoyance.

"_What?_" she growled when Percy smirked.

"You're drooling,"

"Am _not!_" Annabeth blushed and her face gave it away. Percy laughed and crossed his arms.

"_Sure _Wise-girl," Percy smirked at her completely red face. He looked at his nails, and smacked his lips, "Let me guess: You were walking, you bumped into someone and you look up, and BAM! You're in love." He emphasized the 'bam' part and Annabeth shoved him backwards.

"Shut up dummy," Annabeth's blush didn't go away though. She turned away and walked off.

"Bye Percy," she called behind her back as he went into the opposite direction. He hugged himself.

Percy was happy for Annabeth. But why did all those smiles feel so fake? He knows Luke was up to no good.

_Wait!_ a voice inside his head called, _Luke seems nice, right? Luke deserves a girl like Annabeth. She's nice, smart, funny, cute-_

_What?_ the other voice in his head asked.

_Oops_, the first voice responded.

_Just shut up, please?_ Percy told them and they didn't argue.

"Great!" He said sarcastically, "I'm talking to myself,"

_CHOOOSEE!_ the voices called.

Percy growled and ignored the pleads in his heads. He ran home.

...

After he finished all his homework, Percy decided to go for a swim. He closed the door behind him and ran to the pool. The water in the pool was his life. He feels relaxed every time he just floated there, thinking about the conflicts in his life. Percy took a deep breath. He must find out what's going on. He _has _to.

_What's going on with everything? _Percy asked the water as he looked down. As usual, the water didn't respond. The water splashed up against the walls of the pools.

He jumped in and dove under water. He closed his eyes and traveled back to the surface. He then started to do free-style.

Back and forth. As he swam, flashes of his memory overtook him as he pounded against the water with all his energy. He put his face in the water.

_Percy was picked up off the shore by a rescuer. The rescuer nodded at him as he steadily got up, stumbling his way towards land. His eyes popped open as he looked around, finding camera flashes as a towel went around him. Percy accepted it and looked around. Rocks jabbed into his feet, but he didn't care. What he did care was what happened. Crowds of reporters stampeded him with questions. _

_"Sir, how did you survive-"one reporter asked. _

_"What is the last thing you remember-" another voice called as microphones surrounded him. His heart was pounding, and it was the only thing he could hear clearly. His eye vision blurred and then focused. What the hell is going on?_

Percy lifted his face to the surface as he gasped for air. He plunged into the water again as surges of water splashed over his body.

_"Wha-what?" Percy barely managed a squeak as he carefully walked to who-knows-where. _

_"You're going to be alright, okay Percy?" the paramedic put him onto the stretcher as lights dotted in his vision. He slowly nodded stupidly. _

_"Where am I?" Percy asked. The paramedic smiled as they lifted him up into the ambulance._

Percy pounded harder as he tried to recollect what has been lost. He flipped over as he sped for another lap.

_"Percy! Percy!" his mom started to run over to him as he was carried out. She ran with the stretcher and touched his face. "Oh honey, you're alright!" Tears streamed down her face as he entered the room. _

_"Mom? I need to know what's going on!" Percy screamed, "Please! What's going on?"_

_"Sir, I need you to relax. You can see your-"_

_"No! What's happening to me? Wh-Why-"_

_"He's dropping!" one of the nurses yelled as crowds of people surrounded him. _

_"What's happening?!" he yelled again, struggling to break free, "What's happening to me-"_

_"Sir, please-"_

_"Wh-What's-What's..." his eyes closed as he blacked out. _

Percy stopped swimming, and his flashbacks disappeared. He punched the water in frustration.

"What's going on with me?" Percy clenched his jaw. He turned around and saw his old friends.

Jason and Piper sat at the edge of the pool, smiling slyly at him. Frank, Leo, Hazel, the Stolls were behind them, looking at me with concern. Percy flashed on a smile and sat next to Jason.

"Hey guys. G-boy!" Percy grinned for real as Grover dashed over here.

"'Sup Perce, we'd knew we'd find you here," Jason grinned. Percy shrugged.

"How's Annabeth?" Leo smirked and he blushed.

"I'd have to say," Hazel remarked, "I want to see this Annabeth." she paused for a second, observing her surroundings, "So this is what a pool looks like."

Everyone groaned, including Percy.

"You're behind, Hazel," Leo sighed.

"I tried showing you guys to her, but you said no!" Percy protested. The gang looked around uneasily.

"Leo over-voiced you," Piper commented, and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Sorry," Leo grinned.

"Sorry," Piper mimicked in a girlish tone.

"Anyway," Percy interrupted, "But still, you should sit with Annabeth." They agreed and they all went to his home.

Percy felt happier, but he wished to ask one question if he had a chance to.

What the _hell_ is going on?

**That's it! Italic fonts are flash backs. **

**Read and Review! Constructive Criticism welcome!**

**Have a nice school year my lovelies!**

**Cate**


	5. Chapter 4

**Locker 27**

**Hey hey hey! Sorry I didn't update for like 5 years... I hurt my hand from playing volleyball so I couldn't type for a while. But now I'm back! :D Thanks for the 4-5 reviews! Love y'all! I know, the last chapter was confusing, but you'll find out what's going on sooner or later. There will be more of these, including stuff from Annabeth :). Anyway, ONWARDS!**

**...**

On Saturday afternooon, Percy realized he forgot his textbook in his locker. Luckily, his locker was outside. He grabbed the keys and started his car. On the way, he thought about Annabeth. Why does she look so familiar? He had this gut feeling that they hung out once before, maybe when they were young... or his past. Percy always felt these strange tugs in his stomach every time she said something familiar, like dummy, or even her blond hair that shines in the sun every time she laughs.

His fingers started to tap on the wheel, as he tried to snap out of the thoughts. But he couldn't get Annabeth out of his head. He always tries, but her laugh and her grey eyes seems to be engraved in his brain.

_Why is she so familiar?_ he yelled in his brain. He pulled into the parkway. Percy got out of the car and went into the corridors, shoving his hands into his pockets. When he arrived, he spun the locker wheel slowly, hearing each and every tick it made. Unfortunately, his mind was on something else.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick..._

_Percy looked at his watch. It was two hours until he was home. He sipped some of his latte as he pulled on his sleeves nervously. _

_Tick, tick, tick..._

_"Emergency! Please brace yourselves immediately! Stay calm-" the announcer yelled until flames exploded, piling smoke on top of Percy. He gasped as gushes of water overwhelmed him. His lungs felt like it was about the explode as flames were the last thing he saw. _

_Tick, tick, pause, tick, pause, tick..._

Percy jumped at the violent thought and cranked the knob open, quickly grabbing his textbook and leaning on a wall for support. He felt beads of cold sweat wetting his back and he breathed heavily.

What was that? he thought. He tensed up and sighed heavily as he pulled his hood over his head and wiped his forehead. He trudged over to his car and stopped suddenly. Annabeth.

He should tell her. But he shouldn't at the same time. It was his secret, and he was over it now. It was forgotten. Just like what happened.

Percy grimaced and ran to Locker 27. He put on a casual look on his face as Annabeth flipped through the pages on her book. Percy flashed a fake smile, Annabeth looked up and seemed to realize that it was fake, but smiled back anyway.

"Percy, you're brain is going to fry out from thinking too much if you don't leave now," she teased and gestured to his car. Percy smiled for real now, glad that she cheered him up.

"Ouch," he remarked. Percy at down next to her as she laughed. Flutters of butterflies flew up into his stomach like a volcano, making him feel uneasy. An awkward silence appeared through the empty halls.

Now, normally the guy would then admit love and they would make out, but Annabeth... she was different. She was strong, powerful, and she doesn't deserve a guy like Luke.

_Wait, wha'?_ Percy thought. He slightly flushed red as it flashed through his mind. _Should I ask her?_

Percy gathered his guts and sighed. "What do you think about Luke?" he blurted out. She looked up at him like he was a complete stranger. He blushed. He totally made this awkward. Her grey eyes looked more intimidating as she stared at him. She turned away.

"Why?" Annabeth responded calmly and coldly. Percy laughed uneasily.

"Why not?" he countered and smiled when she put her book down, smirking.

"So you want to play it like that," she said, trying not to laugh. Percy grinned.

"Well?" he pressed. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. Her eyes trailed back onto the book as her fingers trailed down the pages. Percy's fingers drummed the ground.

"Luke and I..." she started, looking up. "We go way back," she turned a page without looking at him. "He helped me move on," Percy's mind cracked and started to organize his thoughts and questions.

"From what?" he asked. She started to tense up as her grey eyes started to cloud up. She sighed.

"I'll have to tell someone," she grimaced, "My-"

Before she could answer, Luke came in laughing with a towel around his neck. Annabeth's eyes suddenly left Percy's as she pushed her hair back. She looked down.

"Percy, do I look normal?" she whispered. Percy smirked but was disappointed with an answer that wasn't very good.

"Looks like somebody got a crush," he teased, but he felt a heavy pit that dropped in his stomach. His saliva suddenly tasted sour as he tried to swallow it. Percy plastered on a smile that kind of looked real.

_Be happy for Annabeth. She's your friend_, he thought.

"Shut-up," she growled and suddenly smiled when Luke stood in front of her, with beads of sweat dropping from his neck. Annabeth looked like a panting dog when she looked up, like she just saw an angel. Percy rolled his eyes.

Luke flashed his _I'm-so-cool-that-I-can-get-any-girl_ smile. Her cheeks flushed red as she looked down, her blond hair covering it. Percy scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Luke," she said, a little dreamily that made Percy want to vomit. Luke winked at her and laughed.

"Annabeth," Luke grinned again. His head moved over to Percy's, his smile faltered a little but he gave an approving look on his face. "Peter"

Percy grit his teeth, "Percy," Luke laughed.

"Sorry," Luke said. Percy clenched his fist until Annabeth started blabbering.

"Oh no, it's fine," she blurted. Percy rolled his eyes, what was so great about him? Percy gave Annabeth the _Are-you-crazy?_ look and she elbowed him hard in the ribs in response. He gave a tight squeaking sound that came out a octave higher. Luke stood there awkwardly and Annabeth suddenly realized, with her eyes popping open like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my gods, I gotta go!" Annabeth gathered her stuff and dashed off, leaving Percy and Luke alone.

So much for supporting each other.

It was an awkward silence yet again: Percy leaning on the wall, constantly clearing his throat while Luke wiped imaginary sweat avoiding contact with him. Percy slowly began to build up rage as Luke grinned and leaned on the lockers next to him.

"What?" Percy asked as Luke stared at him.

"So... Percy. Percy..." Luke gestured to him like he was to automatically answer.

"Um, Jackson," Percy responded, scratching his neck, feeling a little unsteady from the questions he was asked.

"Say what now?" Luke stood up straight, his blue eyes piercing into his sea green ones, slowly fighting back.

"Yes, _Jackson_." Percy spat, glaring straight back at Luke. Luke scoffed and crossed his arms.

"So how did you meet Annabeth?" Luke asked, changing the topic. Percy was surprised that it was changed so quickly, and how he still managed _not_ to shove his fist into Luke's face.

Percy decided to tell the truth, "She looked familiar, so I went and talked to her," he responded, his hand itching not to swing it at his face when he raised an eyebrow. What's his problem? His hand started to twitch as Percy took a deep breath and squeezed his fist.

"I don't believe you," Luke dropped his towel down on the floor and cracked his knuckles. Percy scowled.

"Look, if you don't believe me, fine with me. Now if you excuse me-" Percy was suddenly blasted back against the lockers as Luke punched him in the stomach.

"You think you could forget what you did?" Luke yelled at his face and Percy suddenly was turning weaker and angrier at the same time, "You think you could run away from the past?"

"I don't know-"

"Damn right you do! Here me right now Jackson, I don't want you to hurt her, she already had enough from you. So _lay off!_"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Percy yelled shoving Luke away. "I seriously don't! Now can you please lay off _me_ from all this bullshit you're talking about!?"

Luke looked at him like he was the most disgusting thing in the planet. His face crinkled up as he started to laugh humorously.

"You seriously don't remember. You _legit_ don't remember?" Luke scoffed, "of course!"

"What-" Percy started, his anger level up to the peaks.

"How disgusting are you?! You hurt-" that did it. Percy's mind went blank as he slammed his fist against Luke's face like it was a piece of wood from karate. He threw Luke against the wall like a rag doll as Percy's breath started to turn heavier. His mind started to clear and turned dizzy. He gasped for air.

_What did I do? What did I do?_ he thought and Luke coughed and got up. Luke held on to his rib cage and walked up to Percy as Percy went down on his knees, staring at the ground.

Luke's image focused and blurred again as Percy tried to keep his breath steady.

"You don't deserve her, you piece of shit," Luke pushed Percy down and Percy started to break down, confused, overwhelmed, and lonely.

_What did I do?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Locker 27 **

**Hey guys! Thanks for the 1 review! I don't know what caused the review rate to drop so fast, so please tell me so I can fix the last chapter! Thanks for all the follows and favs. I greatly apologize from the lack of updating. Again, I hurt my hand and volleyball. But the school season is over so yay! Also I'm kinda failing school... so yeah I'm spending more time on that. Sorry guys! But here I am updating! Enjoy!**

**DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT LEAVING A REIVEW!**

**Ahahha, get it? No? Oh... okay. ._.**

**More about Percy and Annabeth here! Maybe you can catch on a little... :)**

...

_Oxygen Masks dropped. Percy stared at them with confusion as he slowly put them on. What was going on?_

_"We are having malfunction and an emergency has happened. Please stay calm and stay in your seats. We will keep you updated." said the intercom and a rush of fear surged through Percy. He took a deep breath. He imagined the last few things he would do before he dies. But blanks and empty holes were in his way. _

_"Please brace yourselves immediately! Stay calm-" the intercom started again until suddenly the wing exploded, blowing the airplane to the side like a wind sock. Then gravity took over and the airplane started to billow down, spinning in circles as everyone screamed. Percy's ears exploded and the next thing he heard was silence. _

_Just silence. _

_There was no sound that traveled to his ears. Nothing was heard, or could be heard. _

_Gushes of cold spiked up Percy's body as he slowly closed his eyes and opened them, his lenses focusing slowly. _

_Frozen bodies floated around him, soon impaling his mind. He couldn't breathe. Percy struggled helplessly, trying to reach the surface, pushing past the deathly white bodies that tried to pull him down._

_Suddenly, a dead girl floated slowly in his way. Gold curls surrounded her face as her slender cheekbones streaked with tears. Her hair turned silver once the sun shined against it. She was wearing a summer dress with spaghetti straps that was on her shoulders. The front part of the dress was up to her thighs as it cascaded down to her ankles. The dress was so familiar. But blanks and empty holes filled Percy's mind again. He looked up. _

_The sun... so close... so close to the reason. _

_She opened her eyes. It was deathly red. Emotions started to control him. He was soon filled with agony, pain, and fear. It wasn't just any fear, like fear of spiders, or fear of heights. It was a fear of being alone, with no one to catch you once you fall. Tears fell down Percy's cheeks. It was warm. It flowed off his face and froze. _

_"Why did you leave me Percy?" the girl whispered. He couldn't respond. _

_"How could you?" she said and guilt suffocated him. "Why Percy? Why?"_

What?_ Percy wanted to say as multiple voices whispered around him, clawing his ears. Shame burned into his mind. _

_"Why Percy?" the voices whispered. Percy couldn't feel his legs, and his body felt like it was going to explode. _

_"Why Percy? Why Percy? Why Percy? Why Percy-_

Percy screamed as he stood up in bed, with cold sweat trickling down his throat. He panted heavily as Percy ran through his hair. He looked to the side and checked the clock.

2:58 AM.

Percy closed his eyes as guilt and confusion swallowed him. "What did I do?" he whispered, "Why did I do?" He took a few heavy breaths and climbed out of bed. Percy stumbled through the bathroom door and doused himself in water. Leaning against the seat with his arms, he looked at himself in the mirror.

_How could you?_ the voices hissed behind him.

"Stop it" Percy desperately said, "Please," he looked at the mirror again. The girl appeared behind him. Her pale features was more defined and her eyes more bloodshot.

"It's just a dream," he said to himself, "nightmares,". He took heavy breaths as he started to freak out.

"Shut up," he growled.

_Why did you leave me_? the voice wailed, ringing through the whole bathroom. His ears started to explode with emotion. The girl's image flickered and flashed behind me, one more bloody than the other.

_You left me_, she whispered, _why_?

"I don't know!" Percy yelled, his voice cracking. Angry tears streamed down his cheeks, "I don't know," Sobs filled the bathrooms as darkness overwhelmed him.

...

"Percy?" a voice said, "Percy, wake up," Percy's eyes opened slowly. His mom focused in his sight. She was holding a cup of coffee and she was wearing her shawl with her PJs underneath. Percy go up and dizziness traveled to his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Percy smiled wearily.

"I'm fine, just some... nightmares." He responded. She didn't seem to fall for it, but she let it slide.

"Aright honey, tell me if anything happens: dizziness, nausea, hallucinations-" she started but Percy shushed her.

"I'm fine mom, I... can take care of myself," He smiled at her for real and he hugged her as she started to sob. It soaked his shirt, but he didn't care anymore. All he cares about is his mom's safety and happiness.

"What did you do to deserve this?" she cried as he patted her back, "You just- my _son_ just-"

"Mom, it's a new beginning," he countered and kissed her cheek, "I'm fine," Percy's mom looked up and smiled. She patted his cheek and left, wiping her eyes.

Percy sighed and looked at the mirror again. He looked awful. Bags filled under his eyes and his grey streak started to grow visible again. His grey streak is a key to his past, but he just couldn't understand how he got it. It's like he woke up... and it was just there.

That is... him waking up in a hospital.

Percy ran through his hair and slipped on a green V-neck and jeans. His phone buzzed and Percy's mood brightened a bit.

Wise Girl: _Coffee at 1? _

Percy stared at the clock with shock.

12:00 PM.

He sighed and texted back,

_Yeah, I'll be there. Starbucks? _ His phone buzzed a second later.

Wise Girl: _Betcha'_

Percy laughed and walked out his room. Sizzles were heard in the kitchen and he dashed forward.

"Well someone just got better," his mom commented.

"Yeah, after this I'm gonna get coffee at 1," Percy responded, smiling as he tried the eggs his mom finished already.

"Is it a girl?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry-what's her name?"

"Uh... Annabeth."

She suddenly stopped cooking and she looked at him, surprised.

"Annabeth?" she repeated.

"Yeah..." Percy said hesitantly, hoping that Annabeth didn't fake her name or anything.

"Percy, you are facing your past so quickly!" she gave him a small smile.

"What does Annabeth have to do with my past?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said, "Have fun honey!" Percy walked out the door confused, but surprised that he was getting somewhere.

...

Percy trailed his fingers around his plastic cup, concentrating on his nightmares. Who was that girl? Why does she look so familiar? His eyebrows scrunched as the memories flooded through his head. His 17th birthday, his 16th birthday, and suddenly, his mind went blank, like nothing happened, like he just... appeared out of nowhere.

Percy's mind collapsed with frustration as he crumpled his napkin, balling it up into a fist.

_Why Percy?_ the girl's voice echoed in his mind.

"I don't know," he said to himself, "I don't know." Percy squeezed his eyes shut.

"What don't you know dummy?" Percy suddenly opened his eyes and Annabeth cam into his view. Her hair was in her usual messy ponytail and she had on a grey tank-top with a white blouse on top with her usual blue denim jeans. She sat down with her cup and smiled, making his stomach erupt with butterflies.

"What you got there?" She asked and before he could respond she grabbed his coffee cup and took a long slurp with his straw. Percy raised his eyebrows when she smacked her lips. He laughed when she took more slurps. This is what he lo-likes _as a friend_ about her.

"Mocha Frap with whipped cream and caramel," she stated like it was a Science Bowl question.

"Well done Miss Annabeth Chase," he smirked and she blushed and handed his drink back.

"Sorry for taking your cup. It's a game that we used to play-"

"_We_?" he raised his eyebrows and she blushed harder.

"Um, me and my boyfriend-"

"Why are you comparing me to your boyfriend?" Percy blurted out and she was silent.

She was grabbing the cup so hard that it bent into a V-shape. She glared at me.

"You mean you don't remember?" she asked. Percy stayed silent. She scoffed, blinking back tears, "Oh, this is hilarious! After _all _these years of disappearing, you finally came back. And you are telling me that you don't remember a single thing that happened between us?"

"I don't know-"

"Of course you don't know! Because you don't care! I chased you for 6 years- _6 years_ and it was all a waste! I pretended that I didn't know and you _still_ didn't realize!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Percy argued, standing up, "All I know is that I woke up in a hospital! That's it! I didn't even know that I had a mother, or even the first time I could ride a bike when I was there!"

Annabeth stood up too and they were nose-to-nose.

"Forget it Perseus Jackson. I shouldn't have played along with your little joke." she threw the cup at him and left.

...

The next morning, the only thing he could think of was _Annabeth_. Percy felt guilty when he asked the question. Who knew that it would break their friendship? He walked out the door an hour before the bell rang.

Percy wandered around the empty halls, his mind full of pain and guilt. He needed to find her. He needed to find her fast. Percy suddenly saw Annabeth on the ground with her shoulders shaking. Percy dashed towards Annabeth and stood in front of her. She was sobbing, with her blond hair covering her face. Percy bent down and tapped her shoulder. Her eyes looked blood shot and depressed as tears streaked her face.

"Hey..." he said softly, putting his hands on her knees as he kneeled in front of her, "I'm sorry Wise-Girl." She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"_I'm_ sorry Percy. I shouldn't have said that. It just went out. I forgot it you were somebody else..." She sniffled again.

_Wait what?_ But Percy ignored the question. She's already too exhausted. He said down next to her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked gently as she leaned on him. He hesitated at first but wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Percy felt her shake her head and he put his chin on her head as she cried for a few minutes. When she released her stress, Percy felt a tugging feeling when he touched her. It was like he had done it before.

"Thank you... Percy," she smiled shyly as her head stayed on his shoulder.

"Annabeth..." Percy breathed and she looked up. They were a few inches away until...

"Annabeth!" Percy snapped his head up as Annabeth quickly stood up. It was Luke. He put an arm around Annabeth and kissed her cheek. She laughed and wiped away her tears.

"Hey Percy!" Luke grinned at him cockily. His face said _I won_. Percy's eyes flashed with fury on how Luke used Annabeth like that but bit his tongue.

"Hey Luke." Percy responded icily.

"We're gonna get going now. Breakfast together, boyfriend and girlfriend." Luke cheerily said and led Annabeth away.

The part that crumbled Percy the most was that Annabeth never turned back.

**Here you go! I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it too :)**

**Someone also asked about whether there was going to be Tratie. The answer is yes, including all the other canon ships as well. However, we need to chill the pill between Percy, Luke and Annabeth first before there will be anything else. Thanks for asking Guest! Thanks for reading AND LEAVE A REVIEW! LOVE Y'ALL**


	7. Chapter 6

**Locker 27**

**Dude. Dude. BROSSSSSS! 12 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER?! YOU GUYS ARE MY MVP! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH I SERIOUSLY WANNA MARRY YOU ALL! LOL don't judge. :)**

**Thank you guys so much for all the love! I'm sorry I didn't update since forever, got family issues. Thanks for waiting, I greatly apologize! Here it is! Enjoy!**

**REVIEW! JUST A FEW WORDS WILL MAKE ME HAPPY TO DEATH!**

...

Ever since Annabeth walked away, Percy didn't talk to her since. It has only been two days, and it was driving him crazy. He always sat with the gang again, but this time, it felt different. It was like there was a hole in his stomach, sucking away his life bit by bit. Percy didn't speak a single word at school at all, in fact, because nothing felt right anymore.

He needed Annabeth. Percy needed that stuck-up, stubborn, ass-kicking best friend of his. Percy missed the way she laughed, the way she plays with her hair as she was reading, that annoying face when she always won an argument against him.

The real issue isn't Percy's feelings, what should he say? Percy completely ignored her every time she tried to talk to him. How could he have been so stupid?

And his past. What happened? The worst part is that Annabeth was the only way to find out what happened to him. What did he do?

Percy pulled at his hair as he heard chatters surround him. What was he gonna do? He stared at Jason, Piper, Leo, Grover, and the rest of the gang. Look at them. They are so _happy_. They have a life ahead of them.

Percy? Not so much. He doesn't even know his past, what makes Percy think he could think of the future? Percy only knew one solution: apologize to Annabeth. It was all his fault. He took deep breaths. _Don't break down. Not here_._ You're weakness Percy. Don't let it get to you. It's not real!_

_It's all your fault_! he heard a voice scream. _Why did you do this to me? What's wrong with you?_

The voice is right. It was all his fault. He ruined it for everyone. The gang now is missing one member. Percy.

Annabeth had no one to talk to. The person who left was Percy.

_It wasn't my fault. This is not my fault. I was confused. _Percy argued.

He let his mom down. That was Percy too. His throat turned sour.

And most of all, Luke wouldn't have used Annabeth if Percy was there for her all the time.

_Why did you leave me Percy?_ the voice whispered.

_Not you again! _Percy groaned.

_That's right. _Percy felt the voice smile and sit up, _But you deserved it, you left everyone to suffer. You left your friends. You left your mom, and most of all, you left poor little Annabeth._

Everything. Everything was his fault. Percy started to feel queasy. His head felt light as he tried to blink.

_Everything is your fault._ a voice inside him whispered. _You left me._

He couldn't take anymore. He couldn't fight back anymore.

Percy stood up and everyone stared at him like he teleported here out of nowhere.

"Um... I gotta go," he dashed off before they could respond. Flashes of memories with Percy and Annabeth popped in his mind. It was his fault that he couldn't see her anymore. Her blond hair, her grey eyes that made him shrink into a ball, but opened him up instead.

It was final. He needed Annabeth.

He dashed over there, guilt flushed through his body, like he was injected with a shot called: _Guilt. Haha._ The shot seems to be working pretty well, he brain started to malfunction and his body exploded with pain. Percy looked up and saw the evil blond girl again. Her skin was pale and her eyes bloodshot. She smiled, showing her sharp teeth. She was haunting him.

_It is all your fault Percy, _she cooed, _it's all your fault._

She walked towards him and pushed him down. Percy used all the muscle in him to resist her. Her hands clawed into his skin as he clenched his teeth. Percy will fight back. He will fight back.

_See Percy? _The girl growled, trying to shove him to the floor, _This is you, you always fight back. But instead of making things right, you hurt everybody. You're a sword Percy, you think you're so special, but you are deadly inside. Give up Percy. Admit it, it's ALL. YOUR. FAULT. _

He fell to his knees and let it go. He couldn't take it anymore. Percy gave up and let he guilt take over him. He screamed and everyone circled around him.

"What's going on-"

"What's wrong with my baby?"

"Oh my gosh..."

The crowds voices started to fade out, he could only hear the _tick, tick, tick_.

_Admit it Percy. It's all. Your. Fault._

Everything blurred around him. He breathing started to turn heavy.

"Percy!" somebody in the crowd yelled, the sound echoing. He could only focus on his breathing. A figure rushed towards him. "Percy calm down!"

"Don't touch me!" Percy yelled, his voice cracking. The girl backed away as he pushed himself against the wall.

"Percy, deep breaths," the figure said gently, he tried, but ended up breathing faster. The figure walked slowly towards him as he avoided its touch.

"I'm gonna hurt you!" Percy cried and the figure kneeled down.

"You're not going to hurt me, Percy," the figure said softly. Percy's mind went blank as tears streamed down his eyes. He looked to the side and saw the blond girl, her eyes glowing blood red. She was smiling. She was laughing.

_I told you Percy._

Percy screamed again, "Leave me alone!"

"Percy," the figure grabbed his shoulders.

"Stop! I'm just gonna hurt you like the rest of the people! I deserve to-" Percy was interrupted when he heard a laugh.

The thing was, it wasn't the scary blond girl's laugh. It was like a melody. Percy saw a meadow on a sunny morning. It was him and a girl dancing. She had a pink dress on as he spun her around.

"Percy?" the figure asked, popping him back into reality. His vision cleared, as he looked around. He was in the bathroom. White tiles plastered around the walls. A head popped in his vision when he looked straight forward again.

It was Annabeth.

"Percy, are you alright?" Annabeth asked. Percy nodded slowly. She sat down next to him and sighed a breath of relief.

"Do you want to tell me what happened back there?" She asked and he gulped. He looked at her like a helpless baby. She smirked.

"You look so stupid," she commented and Percy managed to crack a smile. He sighed.

"I've been through alot. And it just keeps coming back for me," Percy said and Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder, sending sparks of energy towards him. His shoulder relaxed.

"I know, you can't run away from the past you know. You just gotta face it," Annabeth said and Percy thought for a while, "But I know you're gonna make it. And either way, I'll be by your side, no matter what choice you make."

"Even when I decide to kidnap you?"

"Don't push it, Jackson." And Percy smiled, wider this time.

"Why aren't you mad at me? I ignored your ever since... you know." Percy asked and she rolled her eyes.

"How could I be mad at such an idiot like you? God, I sometimes ask myself why I still eat lunch with you," Annabeth snorted.

"I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Percy said.

"Of course you don't. Stay idiotic, my friend," Annabeth smirked.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. Gosh,"

"Oh."

Annabeth did a facepalm and helped Percy up. He waddled around like a newborn trying to walk. He then realized. He was in the bathroom. The boys bathroom. Percy stared at the door, and then at Annabeth. He repeated it two times.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm in the boys bathroom. Deal with it," Percy raised his hands up in surrender and smiled.

"Okay then," Annabeth smiled.

"See you at lunch, dummy."

Percy smiled back. It was a real smile this time.

**I am so sorry if it's OOC. Also, I'm really sorry it's short. I needed fillers until the huge event, which is gonna be at around Chapter 9-10. :) Hehehehhe, sorry. **

**REVIEW ANYWAY! JUST A FEW WORDS WILL MAKE ME HAPPY TO DEATH!**


End file.
